The method of the present invention is related to the continuous recovery of non-iron metals from a molten non-iron metal slag in an electric furnace, whereinto fresh, oxidized slag from the smelting of non-iron metals continuously flows. The reduction is carried out by injecting carbon dust into the slag layer.